dd_5e_refrancesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gnome
Gnome Traits Your gnome character has certain characteristics in common with all other gnomes. Ability Score Increase Your Intelligence score increases by 2. Age Gnomes mature at the same rate humans do, and most are expected to settle down into an adult life by around age 40. They can live 350 to almost 500 years. Size Gnomes are between 3 and 4 feet tall and average about 40 pounds. Your size is Small. Speed Your base walking speed is 25 feet. Darkvision Accustomed to life underground, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Gnome Cunning You have advantage on all Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma saving throws against magic. Languages You can speak, read, and write Common and Gnomish. Subraces Deep Gnome (Svirfneblin) Ability Score Increase Your Dexterity score increases by 1. Age Deep gnomes are short-lived for gnomes. They mature at the same rate humans do and are considered full-grown adults by 25. They live 200 to 250 years, although hard toil and the dangers of the Underdark often claim them before their time. Size A typical svirfneblin stands about 3 to 3½ feet tall and weighs 80 to 120 pounds. Your size is Small. Superior Darkvision Your darkvision has a radius of 120 feet. Stone Camouflage You have advantage on Dexterity (stealth) checks to hide in rocky terrain. Languages You can speak, read, and write Common, Gnomish, and Undercommon. Rock Gnome Ability Score Increase Your Constitution score increases by 1. Artificer’s Lore Whenever you make an Intelligence (History) check related to magic items, alchemical objects, or technological devices, you can add twice your proficiency bonus, instead of any proficiency bonus you normally apply. Tinker You have proficiency with artisan’s tools (tinker’s tools). Using those tools, you can spend 1 hour and 10 gp worth of materials to construct a Tiny clockwork device (AC 5, 1 hp). The device ceases to function after 24 hours (unless you spend 1 hour repairing it to keep the device functioning), or when you use your action to dismantle it; at that time, you can reclaim the materials used to create it. You can have up to three such devices active at a time. When you create a device, choose one of the following options: Clockwork Toy. This toy is a clockwork animal, monster, or person, such as a frog, mouse, bird, dragon, or soldier. When placed on the ground, the toy moves 5 feet across the ground on each of your turns in a random direction. It makes noises as appropriate to the creature it represents. Fire Starter. The device produces a miniature flame, which you can use to light a candle, torch, or campfire. Using the device requires your action. Music Box. When opened, this music box plays a single song at a moderate volume. The box stops playing when it reaches the song’s end or when it is closed. Forest Gnome Ability Score Increase Your Dexterity score increases by 1. Natural Illusionist You know the Minor Illusion cantrip. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for it. Speak with Small Beasts Though sounds and gestures, you can communicate simple ideas with Small or smaller beasts. Forest gnomes love animals and often keep squirrels, badgers, rabbits, moles, woodpeckers, and other creatures ad beloved pets.